


Just a kid

by SeleneSmile



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M, in which eric feels like a horrible person because jordan is a baby, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneSmile/pseuds/SeleneSmile
Summary: Just imagining the things I want to do to him makes me feel like a horrible person.
Relationships: Eric Paschall/Jordan Poole
Kudos: 14





	Just a kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and english is not my first language, so please, excuse any mistakes or typos you find!  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Just imagining the things I want to do to him makes me feel like a horrible person.

He is just a kid.

It shows on the way he smiles at everyone and everything like there’s nothing wrong in the world.

It shows when he calls his mom every day to tell her how his day was and how he keeps the basketball pillow - _a him_ \- she gave him years ago.

It shows when he wears short shorts and happy and bright clothes.

It shows when some guys of the team go out and he can’t because he is just 20.

It shows when he doesn’t stop talking no matter how annoyed everyone around him looks.

It shows when he can’t hide his excitement before every game, no matter if it’s the Lakers or the Knicks.

It shows on the way he trusts everyone like he has never been hurt before - _he probably hasn't_ -.

It shows on the way he loves his cats.

It shows on the way he is.

He is just a kid.

And yet I want to ruin him.

Because he will look at me like I’ve hung the moon and stars. Like I’m the most handsome person he has ever seen. Like everything I do is perfect.

Because he will find any excuse - believable or not - to touch me or talk to me.

Because he will wear those shorts that make his ass look _like that._

Because he will invite me over when his roommate isn’t around and lie his head on my shoulder while we watch TV.

Because his skin looks soft and warm and inviting.

Because he will suck that popsicle and the melted liquid of his fingers.

Because he will bite his lips while looking at me.

Because he keeps getting tattos on his delicate ankles or shoulders.

Because of the way he is.

It isn’t fair.

But it’s not his fault.

He is just a kid.

And I’m not.

I’m older. And more experienced. And more mature.

And weak.

So when I’m lying in bed at night all I can think about is how his lips would feel on mine, how would they look wrapped around my cock, how would it feel to thrust into him, how would he shake with pleasure, how would he beg, how would it feel to press him into his bed and hold him down, how would his skin look marked with hickeys and bite marks, how would he moan my name while I fuck him.

While I wreck him.

While I corrupt him.

He is just a kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is just a product of my imagination, its 99% not happening and please dont share it with anyone mentioned here!  
> 


End file.
